


Extra Descendants Lore

by zouge_tori



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Betrayal, Hamilton Lyrics, Heart Break, Infidelity, Marriage, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Song Lyrics, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: From character references to made-up lyrics that fit various characters to one-shots that didn't quite make it into the actual storyline, this is just a collection of things that aren't needed to read either What is Family or Taking Back the Crown, but they are extra things that can help understand the story and characters better.





	1. Relationships on the Isle

**Author's Note:**

> All relationships listed are Pre-Auradon.

Isle Relationships

  1. Reza/Geoffrey
  2. Eddie/Martin
  3. Hermie/CJ
  4. Carlos/Mal/Jay/Evie
  5. Hadie/Dizzy
  6. Westley/Rick/Zevon/Anthony
  7. Claudine/Diego/Ginny/Pyrros
  8. Freddie/Jade/Coraline/Uma
  9. Connor/Harry/Gil
  10. Harriet/Millie
  11. Lafayette/Sammy
  12. Past! Mal/Uma
  13. Past! Connor/Uma
  14. Past! Harriet/Anthony
  15. Past! Evie/Harry/Jay




	2. First Burn - Good VK Parents Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original by Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> Parody and Characters by me

**[Philippa Clayton]**

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I saw you

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine

 

**[Cardinal Hartz]**

Do you know what David and Cathy said

When I told them what you've done?

They said

 

**[David de Vil & Catherine Hook]**

"You have married an Icarus

She has flown too close to the sun"

 

**[Zacaraías Sumac]**

Don't take another step in my direction

I can't be trusted around you

Don't think you can talk your way

Into my arms, into my arms

 

**[Poppy Lyme & (Catherine Hook)]**

I'm burning the letters you wrote me

You can stand over there if you want

I don't know who you are

I have so much to learn

I'm re-reading your letters

And watching them burn (burn)

 

**[Zacaraías Sumac & (Philippa Clayton)]**

I'm watching them burn (burn)

 

**[James Tremaine]**

You published the letters he wrote to you

You told the whole world

How you brought this man into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined my life

 

**[Catherine Hook]**

Heaven forbid someone whisper

 

**[Catherine Hook & Poppy Lyme]**

"He's part of some scheme"

 

**[Philippa Clayton]**

Your enemy whispers

 

**[All]**

So you have to scream

 

**[Poppy Lyme & James Tremaine]**

I know about whispers

 

**[Hilda Mim]**

I see how you look at my sister

 

**[All]**

Don't

 

**[Cardinal Hartz]**

I'm not naive

 

**[All]**

I have seen people around you

Don't

 

**[Poppy Lyme]**

Think I don't see

 

**[All]**

How they fall for your charms

All your charms

 

**[NOTE: ALL THE NAMES/PRONOUNS ARE SAID BY EACH PERSON]**

**[All]**

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Phillipa(Cardinal)(David)(Catherine)(Zacaraías)(Poppy)(James)(Hilda) reacted

When you broke her(his)(their) heart

You have thrown it all away

Stand back, watch it burn

Just watch it all burn

 

**[Catherine Hook]**

And when the time comes

 

**[Hilda Mim]**

Explain to the children

 

**[Poppy Lyme]**

The pain and embarrassment

 

**[James Tremaine]**

You put their father through

 

**[Zacaraías Sumac ]**

When will you learn

 

**[All]**

That they are your legacy?

We are your legacy

 

If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)

Don't


	3. Our Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Song from and belonging to Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
> Parody, Connor, Rouge, and Halcyone belong to me  
> Zevon, Hermie, and Hadie belong to Disney

**[CONNOR]**

**(spoken)**

Hush, our little one

You must be exhausted

 

**(sung)**

Sleep, our little Hermie

Let your dreams be what they’ve never been

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a queen!

 

**[HERMIE]**

**(spoken)**

Goodnight

 

**[ROUGE]**

**(spoken)**

Goodnight, my little princess

Tomorrow your training intensifies.

 

**(sung)**

We've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When we think of what those brutes did

We get a little tense

 

But we dream a dream so pretty

That we don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes our inner kitty

And it helps us get some rest

 

The sound of Adam's dying gasp

His son squealing in our grasp

His wife's mournful cry

That's our lullaby!

 

Now the past we've tried forgetting

And our foes we could forgive

Trouble is, we know it's petty

But we hate to let them live

 

**[ZEVON]**

So you found yourselves somebody

Who'll chase Adam up a tree

 

**[ROUGE]**

Oh, the battle may have some recourse

But that kind of works for us!

 

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's our lullaby!

 

Halcyone is gone, but Connor's still around

To love this little child

No matter who she becomes

With a need for being “bad”!

 

**[ZEVON]**

**(spoken)**

Sleep, ya little termite!

**(sung)**

Uh—I mean, precious little thing

 

**[HADIE]**

One day when you're big and strong

 

**[ROUGE]**

You will be a queen!

The pounding of the drums of war!

The thrill of Hermie's mighty roar!

 

**[ZEVON]**

**(spoken)**

The joy of vengeance!

 

**[HADIE]**

**(spoken)**

Testify!

 

[ **ROUGE** ]

I can hear the cheering

 

**[ZEVON & HADIE]**

**(spoken)**

Hermie! What a gal!

 

**[ROUGE]**

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's our lullaby!


	4. Someone Gets Hurt (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted/what-if scene from Strings of Fate where Ginny and Evie have a bit of a fight.

“Ginny!”

It took all of Ginny’s self-restraint to keep herself from running back outside when she heard her old friend’s voice. Sighing, she turned to see Evie approach her on the right side, her eyes glittering happily, as if they still were the close friends that they had been a few years back, with Jay and Mal following close behind her.

Evie was in a tight blue crop-top and pleated navy skirt that showed off her elegant curves, red heeled sandals that had ribbons that tied up her calf, her signature gold necklace with the red jeweled heart and gold crown, a golden snake armlet on her left arm, and a golden dragon ring with ruby eyes. Her eyes had heavy amounts of eyeshadow to make them seem bigger, mascara making her lashes seem longer, and ruby red lipstick to get them to the same shade as Snow White’s.

From what Ginny could see, Jay was just wearing his signature beanie, a red leather vest, tight black jeans, black combat boots, a silver and green necklace, and blue earrings while Mal, on the other hand, seemed to mix the two styles of her boyfriend and girlfriend, wearing a tight purple tank top, a pinkish purple leather jacket, black capris, black ankle boots, a gold bracelet, and a silver necklace.

“What do you want, Evie?” Ginny asked, venom dripping from her voice.

“Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with me and the others?” Evie asked, her voice hopeful as she either ignored or was oblivious to the tone of Ginny’s voice.

“We already have friends waiting for us. Let’s go, Claudine.” the African-American girl stated with a roll of her eyes before she turned to leave with Claudine in tow.

However, a hand wrapped around her wrist, causing her head to whip around to see Evie holding it, a pleading and almost innocently curious look on her face as her other hand held onto her skirt.

“Ginny! Please tell me what’s wrong!” Evie asked, seeming to be ready to cry in about 5 seconds.   


“You know what the hell is wrong!” Ginny replied, ripping her wrist out of her grip, her free hand tightening into a fist.

“But you never told me! Please, stop pretending like you can’t trust me!” Evie begged, going closer, causing something to twist in Ginny’s chest.

“Buddy, it’s not pretend! You are as plastic as they come! You think your shit don't stink! You think the rest of us are dumb!” Ginny went close to Evie, her eyes narrowing, “I hate Mal’s guts!” she gestured over to the girl with one arm, never breaking eye contact, “But here’s what you don't comprehend: at least she has the guts to not pretend to be my friend!” Ginny sang, only realizing that the party had gotten silent when she heard her own choked sob echo through the casino.

“Ginny...”

Evie reached out to wipe said girl’s tears away but she smacked her hand away as she backed up, her eyes narrowing.

“No, it’s fine! Really fine! Go be fine!” she sang, feeling tears run down her face as she walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her tight.

“And I want my blue shirt.” Ginny heard Claudine sing quietly as her arms went up and hugged her tight.


End file.
